The aim is to understand changes to the local structure, including the structure of defects in complex borosilicate glasses when gamma-irradiated in the presence and absence of hydrogen gas. We are examining several commercial borosilicate compositions (CGW-7052, GSC-4, CGW-7740, CGW-3320), pure silica (T-08), several simpler compositions of the formula (Na2O)x (B2O3)x (SiO2)y, and alkali metaphosphate glasses, some of which have been doped with trace amounts of transition metals, using electron paramagnetic resonance and nuclear magnetic resonance. We hope to clarify the role of hydrogen in a) the destruction/suppression of paramagnetic defects in glass, b) changes in density and possibly other materials properties of glass upon gamma-irradiation, and c) changes in the oxidation state of transition metals in glass.